Vessel
by luciferneedsconcent
Summary: Dean knew Jimmy long before he was Castiel. They had a fling, but Dean wasn't the same once Jimmy had left him. However, when Dean won't cooperate with the angels, they are left with no other choice but to resurrect Dean's past lover to get him to listen.
1. Prologue

_Vessel_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Really shit idea I had in which Dean and Jimmy knew each other and were in love at some point before (*insert plot hole here*) and then Castiel uses Jimmy as a vessel.**

* * *

AU- Dean knew Jimmy long before he was Castiel. They had a fling, but Dean wasn't the same once Jimmy had left him. However, when Dean won't cooperate with the angels, they are left with no choice but to resurrect Dean's past lover to get him to listen.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Sure, the way they met may have been considered "unconventional," but sometimes you meet people in the most peculiar ways. Now then, how did this duo meet, you may ask? Well, my dear reader, that is what I am here to tell you.

It started off like any other regular Sunday. Dean was doing his usual walk of shame down the side of the road. Although in retrospect, Dean's walk of shame had converted from his head hanging low due to a massive hangover into one of his head held high, enormous bright smile on his lips, and an extra bounce in his step. The life of a hunter was no easy task, and sometimes when life got in the way of rational thinking, Dean would find himself in search of a way to recuperate. His little brother, Sammy, would always yell at him for drinking too much beer, and constantly urged him to quit. Dean would only shake off whatever his little brother said to him, and would sneak a few bottles while his brother slept in the bed beside him. Of course these actions of his made him disappointed in himself, mainly because he knew his little brother looked up to him as a role model, and he didn't want his little Sammy to be let down. Dean was his only family now, after all. Eventually, Sammy did find out about Dean's secretive drinking habits, and Dean nearly wanted to die right then. He couldn't bare the thought of letting his brother down. He couldn't do that to him. Not after everything their father had done. Dean soon weaned himself from all of the alcohol, due to a statement Sam had made, stating that the more Dean drank, the chance he would get erectile dysfunction would increase.

Dean chuckled to himself as he walked, recollecting the old memories of why his mood had improved after one night stands (besides getting laid of course.) He walked to his 1967 Chevy Impala, more notably known as his Baby. She was the most precious thing he owned, and he would be damned if anyone or anything tried to harm her. He unlocked her and slid into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. He slid his key into the slot and turned it, making his Baby purr. His hands glided over the steering wheel and he pulled back the gear shift to back out of the parking space he had driven into the night before. It wasn't long until he was on the road. Other cars passed him and cut him off, but today, out of all the days the world had to offer, he couldn't find the need to let his road rage get the better of him. He was currently sitting at a red light, drumming his fingers to Metallica as he waited for the light to switch to green. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he could of seen a shadow flash behind him. He didn't get the notion of it being evil, and dismissed the thought of it. After all, maybe he was just seeing things? However his fantasy daydream of drumming for the band came to an abrupt end when the passenger side of his Baby was forced open. A man slid inside, face pale and wide, blue eyes. "DRIVE!" He demanded, and for some odd reason, Dean slammed his foot on the gas.

Baby's tires screeched as Dean zoomed down the road, the man sitting adjacent him in the car was pressing down on the door lock button to his side. Although it was only a quick glimpse, Dean had found the stranger to be rather handsome. He had neat hair and just a small amount of stubble around his jaw and mouth. He wore a slick, black suit that fit around his body in all of the right places. The man was currently looking over his shoulder to see if any cars had been chasing behind them. After Dean had started to drive down several (what seemed to be abandoned) roads, he turned to look at the man who had now seemed to calm down. "What the hell was that all about?" He inquired, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The stranger next to him chuckled softly. "I just gave a sermon that many of the Westboro Baptist Church residents didn't appreciate." Castiel shrugged simply. Dean chuckled softly. "You preached at the Westboro Baptist Church?" The stranger next to him nodded, he didn't seem too regretful. Dean couldn't help himself from laughing as he continued to drive. This guy was pretty cool. "They didn't seem to appreciate my insight of why they're wrong." The man joked, shaking his head as he smiled. Dean nodded in agreement. "You got a name?" Dean asked, eyes fluctuating between the road and the stranger. "Jimmy Novak." the man stated, flashing Dean a cheeky grin as he continued to drive. "And you?" Dean smiled softly. "Dean Winchester." "Nice to meet you, Dean." "Yeah? Whatever Novak." He chuckled.

"So what made you decide to preach at such a hateful place?" Dean asked, earning a shrug from Jimmy.

"You'd think I'm insane if I told you." he admitted.

"Try me." Dean smirked, knowing nothing could get any stranger than what he usually dealt with on a day-to-day basis.

Jimmy sighed and gave in, something about Dean just made him so trustworthy. "Angels told me to do it."

Dean chuckled. "Angels?" he repeated. He had always figured that those feathery sons of bitches didn't exist. After all, angels meant that God was real, and no one had heard anything from the guy upstairs for centuries.

"I know it's strange." Jimmy frowned. "But they said I had a purpose, but I could only meet the requirements if I prove my faith."

"So you're a priest?"

"Eh. Actor, baker, candlestick maker, whatever you'd like to label me as."

"So you're a vagabond?"

Jimmy sighed. "For now, I presume."

Dean nodded slowly, licking his lips. "And what did the angels have you preach about?"

Castiel shrugged simply. "Honestly? I can't remember a damn thing. All I remember is standing up on a box and just started talking. It's almost like I was possessed. I was talking, physically, but I don't recall anything. Why do you ask?"

Dean shrugged. "You seemed pretty out of sorts when you hijacked my car."

" _Technically_ , I didn't hijack."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah? Whatever."

Jimmy chuckled and cleared his throat. "You mind if I ask you why you're so calm about this angel thing? Or are you driving to a mental hospital and plan to ditch me there?"

Dean chuckled softly in response added with a shrug. "Mental hospital? Hell no, I'm buying you a drink."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Dean glanced over at him. "Because the only way you're going to believe what I say is if you're pissed drunk."

Jimmy chuckled. "Alright. But I feel like it's only fair if I unbutton my shirt some to show some cleavage."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jimmy nudged his shoulder softly. "Guy like you? Probably only buy the real pretty girls drinks. And although I'd like to pretend I am Kim Kardashian, I am probably more of a dumpster."

Dean looked back at the road. This dude was strange. "A dumpster?"

"Yeah, but not one of those that you walk by and nearly pass out because of the smell. I'm like a dumpster that's behind a really fancy corporation where they have enough money to hire someone to clean it out every evening."

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of yourself." Dean teased.

Jimmy shrugged, "It's one of my many talents."

"Oh yeah? What else can you do, Kim Kardashian wannabe?"

Jimmy shrugged as he thought of a sarcastic comment to make. "Convert oxygen into carbon dioxide for starters."

"Huh?"

Jimmy sighed. "I can breathe."

"Oh." Dean chuckled awkwardly. The atmosphere in the car changed as Dean desperately tried to change the conversation to something less dense.

Eventually Dean pulled into the parking lot of the nearest bar he could find. Him and this Jimmy fellow slid out of the impala and walked inside, not quite sure why they were still together. But for some strange reason they felt comfortable around each other, and that was a big thing for the Winchester to feel...Safe. Jimmy took a seat at a table while Dean went and ordered a round of beers for the two of them. He returned with a glass pitcher and two glasses on a plate and carefully put it in the middle of the table. Jimmy grabbed the pitcher and poured some beer into each of the glasses and put the pitcher down. He brought his glass to his lips and took a sip. "So what's this totally unbelievable thing I need a drink for?" he teased. Dean sighed, expecting the man to run out the second he began to speak. And surprisingly, Dean could feel his heart drop and shatter in the pit of his stomach at just the thought of the man leaving. "So you're religious?" Dean asked inquiringly, bringing his glass to his lips, earning a shrug in response as Jimmy took another sip as well. "Well you might of heard of some monsters called demons? Well them suckers are as real as you and I." Dean studied the man's reaction, heart sinking as he licked his lips. The man seemed unfazed. "Sure they are." He stated simply, as if it wasn't important. "That's it? 'Sure they are'?" Dean looked at him bewilderingly. His elbows were on the tabletop as he leaned into the conversation. "Dean, I'm a man of God. I believe whatever he tells me." Jimmy stated simply. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. A silence fell between the two men, who were now both leaning towards each other. Dean chuckled lightheartedly. "That's it?" He asked, clicking his tongue against the side of his cheek. Jimmy nodded and chuckled softly as well. "I guess so." Jimmy could feel his face heating up, a blush was trying to make its way to his face.

The duo ended up staying at the bar for a few more hours. Time seemed to fly carelessly out of the window as they conversed. It was the first time in Dean's life where he felt like he was a book, and Jimmy was his reader. He spilled everything. He talked about the relationship with his parents, his little brother Sammy, and how now he's stuck trying to stop some demon from letting Lucifer out of his cage. Jimmy smiled as he watched Dean tell his story, he could tell that Dean had never told anyone his full life story, and Jimmy ate it all up. Dean was just so intriguing with the way he thought, and perceived, and acted. He was amazing. Jimmy told Dean about his life as well, although it was no where compared to how Dean had lived his. Jimmy had grown up in a small religious family. He was from Illinois, nothing special of course. He was married, much to Dean's dismay, but found his heart skipping a beat when Jimmy informed him that his wife had kicked him out so he could "get help" for his condition. Jimmy told Dean about how the angels talked to him, and would tell him to do things to prove his faith, and that's why he continued to do it. He had a daughter, Claire, who he left with his wife since he was supposed to be in a mental health care facility receiving treatment. Dean had to fight back the urge to smile. Jimmy was technically single at the moment...but what did he care anyways?

Once they had finished their next few rounds of beer, they got up to leave, both of the men placing a tip on the table. They both insisted they paid, but the other wouldn't allow it. Eventually though, they did decide on splitting the tip. Dean followed Jimmy out of the bar, thanking him for holding the door open. Dean unlocked the Impala and both men slid in their prospective sides. Dean put the key in the hole and pulled out of the parking space. "So where ya headed?" Dean asked, disappointment clearly ringing in his tone. Jimmy hesitated to answer, and that's when it hit him. This guy didn't have a place to stay. Dean pretended to be apologetic, but in actuality his heart was smiling. "Looks like you're with me then!" Dean grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "You really don't-"

"-Oh I insist." Dean's eyes went wide as he quickly realized how desperate he sounded, and cleared his throat. "I-if you want to."

Jimmy sighed. "I suppose so. I mean, it's not like you're a murderer."

Dean glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, he had told Jimmy everything. Even about the innocent people who had died in his name.

Jimmy smiled softly, a blush creeping back to his cheeks. God, was he cute. "Sorry." Jimmy mumbled, turning his gaze to his shoes. Once he strained a sentence together in his head, he looked back over at Dean. "What I meant to say was that at least you won't murder me...at least not tonight anyways." He chuckled softly.

' _It's alright, I don't murder cute guys_.' Dean thought to himself, causing a blush to form on his cheeks. Dean flashed Jimmy a smile, letting him know that his assumption was right. The car filled with a comfortable silence. It was almost like they were meant to be there together, like fate had made them meet. Soon the silence was starting to bother Dean, making him feel as though the silence was a bit unnecessary. He pressed a button on the stereo, causing Pour Some Sugar on Me to play throughout the vehicle. "Def leppard? Really?" Jimmy teased, Dean only started to sing along to the song, sarcastically serenading Jimmy.

" _Love is like a bomb baby come on get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_."

"Dean this is ridiculous."

" _Lookin' like a tramp like a video tramp_.."

"Are you calling me a porn star? Because thank you, I've always thought I had a nice body."

" _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_ " Dean looked into Jimmy's eyes as he sang that line, almost as if he was hoping Jimmy would take him seriously and say yes. He only rolled his eyes. Dean looked back at the road.

Jimmy eventually pushed the same button Dean did previously, turning the music off. Dean frowned at him. Jimmy smiled mischievously. "Low blow man, I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Then why did you turn my music off?"

"I'm saving you from embarrassing yourself. That makes me a good friend."

Dean scoffed. "I beg to differ. Besides, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!"

Jimmy blushed more. "Plus you were embarrassing me." he mumbled.

Dean looked offended. "You just don't know true talent."

Jimmy chuckled and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the silence.

Dean didn't say anything for awhile. He continued driving in the silence, finding it strange how Jimmy wanted the ride to be silent. Dean was following the beat of the music in his head, and luckily had the perfect opportunity to pick it back up as he pulled to stop at a red light.

" _Listen_ ,"

"Yes, Dean?" Jimmy asked as Dean turned the music up to sing with it in perfect sync.

" _Red light, yellow light, green light-a-go_.."

Jimmy groaned. "Dean are you serious!?" He blushed more.

" _Crazy little woman in a one man show_."

"Dean!"

" _Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_."

"You're about to have the rhythm of my foot up your ass in a minute."

" _Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up, loosen up_."

Jimmy sighed. The light flashed from red to green and Dean started driving again. Jimmy looked over at Dean and smiled, he was having such a good time 'serenading' him. And of course, this made Jimmy decide that he couldn't argue with Dean on this, and joined in. Dean and Jimmy sang the next verse at the top of their lungs, like they were teenagers. They were laughing as they did, dancing in their seats to the beat. The next chorus came and the boys took turns singing the lyrics. Dean started it off with " _Pour some sugar on me_!" and Jimmy picked it up with, " _Oooh! In the name of love_!" Dean blushed as they finished the chorus, making him pick it up with, " _I'm hot, sticky sweet_." which in turn, made Jimmy giggle and follow it up with, " _From my head to my feet yeah_!" Dean turned the music down as he laughed along with Jimmy, smiling widely as his eyes wrinkled at the corners. Jimmy leaned his head against the back of the seat as he laughed in unison with the Winchester.

The rest of the drive to the next state over stayed light hearted and fun. Jimmy crawled into the back seat at the latest gas break. He had quickly fallen asleep, and Dean promised not to blast his music while he slept-or at least while he was trying to sleep. Once Jimmy started snoring, Dean took it as a sign that he was lost in a deep sleep, prompting him to turn his stereo on, only making sure the music wasn't too loud so that it wouldn't awaken the little angel. Dean was currently listening to the Beatles. It was a guilty pleasure...and he might have had a slight crush on Paul McCartney, but who doesn't, right? He hummed along to Hey Jude, a song that really meant a lot to him. His mother used to sing it to him when it was time for him to go to sleep at night.

The motel didn't seem too bad when Dean pulled into the parking spot. He looked back at Jimmy from over his shoulder and smiled softly. He looked adorable when he slept. Dean opened his door and went to check in and get them a room. He requested two twin beds, getting a look from the hostess that insinuated she was questioning why he would need two separate beds. After all, he was fairly attractive. Surely he was here with his girlfriend. The hostess gave him the key to his room and he thanked her. He walked out to find his room and unlocked the door. Then he opened up the Impala and carried Jimmy inside, tucking him into the bed farthest from the door. Dean soon changed into his pajamas and crawled into his own bed, at least for the night anyways. He got himself comfortable, rolling over to lay on his stomach and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Days turned into weeks with Jimmy. Those weeks soon transformed themselves into months. Dean took Jimmy hunting with him, showing him the ropes to ganking monsters. The more skilled Jimmy got with hunting, the more Dean would let him do. Jimmy and Dean were a lot like Bonnie and Clyde, they were always working well together to help out /their/ cause. Every now and again, Jimmy and Dean would find themselves getting lost in each other's eyes and smiling. They had gotten rather close, and it was fair to say they would give up their own life for the other if needed. Eventually, however, Jimmy found himself becoming more and more drawn to the Winchester. He knew it was wrong, especially since he was married with a child. But there was something about Dean that captivated him, and one night he figured that he couldn't handle keeping his secret any longer so he confessed to Dean. Luckily for him, Dean confessed to returning the same feeling, and about ten dates later, they made everything official.

Being with Jimmy made Dean a better person, in his opinion. Jimmy made everything so simple. He understood, and would listen to Dean's instructions if they were on a hunt, or just be there for him to vent too. The relationship worked vice versa for Jimmy as well. He had always been uneasy at the thought of having to protect his family, God forbid if anything happened to them. But Dean easily slipped into the protector role. The men did their best to spoil their partner. Jimmy would always wake up early and crawl out of Dean's arms to make him breakfast every morning, while Dean would do his best to take Jimmy out on as many dates as humanly possible. One night however, Jimmy found himself being upset. He was ashamed that he had let his family the way he did. Did he regret falling in love with Dean? Absolutely not. Dean was better to him than his wife had ever been. Not that she didn't treat him well, but because his love wasn't as deep or fulfilling as it was with Dean. Dean was his soulmate, he realized that. Dean turned on the radio in their motel room, turning the music down and dimming the lights. Jimmy looked towards him in confusion, as Dean sent him a soft smile and walked over to him, taking his hands in his and pulling him off the bed and to his feet.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked. He really didn't want to be disrupted from his thoughts.

Dean put a hand around Jimmy's waist and guided his other hand to connect with Jimmy's, holding it up. Dean smiled down at him and started to waltz Jimmy around the room, he sang along to the instrumental that was filling the room.

" _Earth angel, earth angel,_

 _The one I adore_

 _Love you forever and ever more_

 _I'm just a fool_

 _A fool in love with you_."

Jimmy was blushing profusely as Dean sang to him. He slowly stood up on the tip of his toes and softly brushed their lips together. Dean smiled throughout their lip lock, doing his best to mumble out the next few lyrics but only to end up getting lost in Jimmy's lips.

Unfortunately, their time together was cut off short. Jimmy had been hit by a car, and died instantly on impact. Dean was a wreck at the funeral. In fact, he was the only one who bothered to show up. Dean had brought a bouquet of roses with him, and gently placed them on Jimmy's headstone. He sat next to the stone, putting his arms around it as tears spilled from his eyes. He tried to convince himself that he was still holding Jimmy, but logic triumphed over fantasy. "I miss you so much." he tried to speak normally, but his voice caught in his throat. "When I woke up this morning I told myself it was just some nightmare. I told myself you were still here with me. But then I looked to my side and didn't see you and I remembered it was real." He said a few more things, and sang a saddened rendition of Elvis' Can't Help Falling In Love, followed by I Want To Hold Your hand by the Beatles. He ended up falling asleep on Jimmy's grave, lips pressed to the cold stone in an attempt to never part their lips ever again. He never moved from Jimmy's grave. He just laid there every day and every night. He would sing to Jimmy's stone every chance he could. And he stayed there through whatever the weather threw at him.


	2. Chapter 1- Lazarus Rising

_Note: This sonuvabitch website keeps messing up the chapter so it looks strange when I post. I apologize for all of you who are suffering with me deleting and reposting this thing several times over. Your emails must be having a fit. I am so sorry_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Lazarus Rising**

Dean's eyes widened as he gasped for air. He found his hands to be clawing up a soft, brown powder. Dirt. Managing to create a puncture in the soil, his eyes became blinded by the bright rays of the sunshine creeping down into the hole with him. Soon his hands were free, then his forearm, and shoulders. He sat up quickly, brushing the dirt from his eyelashes and balled his fists to wipe his eyes, letting them soon release to turn flat as he wiped his hands across the rest of his dirty face, pulling back his legs to shift himself out of the dirt. He lifted his body out of the hole and rolled onto the grass beside it; he laid on his back, staring up at the cloudless sky and coughed up the sediment that had trickled its way into his throat. Where was he? What happened? With a groan, Dean pulled himself off of the ground and slowly stood up. His legs wobbled on his feet, feeling like jelly underneath him. His eyes squinted against the light as he looked around the scenery. There was a small, stick cross tied together by a small piece of rope where his head had been. He frowned, realizing what had happened. He had died. But if he had died...why the hell was he here, and where the hell was he? Once his legs had steadied themselves, Dean began to make his way far from where he had been buried-apparently-and observed his surroundings. His burial site was the only thing in what appeared to be an old forest. However, it wasn't perceived to Dean that it had been an old forest due to all of the trees being knocked over, and burned so badly that the only remnants of them was the ash that has stained itself onto the ground.  
Dean continued walking, for what seemed to have lasted forever. He lost track of the miles he had traveled, but soon found himself running towards a stone driveway, with a building sitting on top of it. The closer to the building he got, the faster he ran towards it. A bell rang as he stepped through the door, and given by the state this building was left in, he could tell it was an abandoned gas station. To the far right, the counter appeared to have been apart of some robbery heist. Upon further inspection, Dean could see tiny bullets crammed inside. There had been an attempt to cover the bullets over with paint at some point in time, but the attempt had clearly been rendered unsuccessful. The register had been pried open, and judging by the spider webs in the corners of the barren money compartments, this had happened some time ago. For the most part, the racks on the aisles seemed somewhat stable. They hadn't collapsed over time, or broken from not having been used. The racks seemed to be freshly stocked, but that would soon change the moment Dean decided to rummage throughout the inside. On the back wall of the building, and the wall to the right of the counter, there were refrigerators containing different beers and soft drinks. However, the lights hadn't turned on, and judging by how long this place seemed to be closed, Dean decided the best option would be to not open the doors and drink however many years worth of expired sugar in a can. He began to search for sustenance.  
His eyes scanned the shelves as he walked, the second his eyes landed on a bottle of water he went after it, quickly spinning the cap off and nearly swallowing the entire thing in one heavenly gulp. His head soon turned to toss the bottle away as his eyes landed on a pretty good sized mirror. He walked slowly towards the mirror and inspected his face, no obvious cuts or bruises being visible, then he slowly began to lift his shirt up and off, in search of any scarring from the hellhound attack. Once again only to find that no marks were left on his abdomen, and when he turned to inspect the rest of his body for any marks, he found his eyes turn wide as he noticed a burned, red handprint on his left shoulder. Who the hell left that...or what, rather. After Dean had finished inspecting his bare torso, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back over his body. He roamed the aisles of the barren gas station, grabbing a basket and hoarding bottles of water and looting several bags of candy. Sustenance was rather important, after all. Dean began to walk to the front of the gas station so he could pack his stockpile. As he walked towards the door, he caught a glimpse of a magazine rack out of the corner of his eye. Intrigued, he turned around on his heels, now fully interested in what he thought he saw. And to his surprise, it was exactly what he thought it was. He snagged the copy of Busty Asian Beauties with a smirk and promptly headed towards the door when the sound of static could be heard as a TV and soon, a radio turned on by themselves. Immediately, Dean's instincts kicked in and he scrambled to find a bag of salt, when he had found one that had been hidden behind a few cans of green beans, he began to salt a window, assuming it was a demon, naturally. Dean's actions were soon brought to a halt as his ears began to ring sharply. His eyes squinted as he fell to his knees, slamming his hands to cover his ears to try and block the sound. Somehow, it only managed to level into a crescendo. Once the sound hit its highest octave, it had sent Dean into a low groan as it continued, the glass on the windows shattering as the noise produced more feedback. The noise soon came to an abrupt stop as quickly as it had started. Dean pulled himself off of the floor once he had recovered and took his phone out of his pocket, dialing his little brother Sammy. His little brother was hunting with him now. He had left his university, Stanford, to help Dean track down their father who had been out on a hunting trip and hadn't been home in a few days. When his brother didn't answer the call, Dean tried to call a family friend of theirs called Bobby. He ended up getting an answer, but the conversation got cut off quickly as Bobby had hung up, expecting a demon to be playing some sort of cruel, sick joke on him. Dean released a frustrated growl once he heard the line go dead over the phone. He frowned, and slid his cellphone back into his pocket, exiting the store to hotwire a nearby car to drive himself to Bobby's place.

Bobby approached his front door with a rifle full of rock salt tucked gingerly underneath his arm. He opened it slowly, and scoffed when he saw Dean standing on his doorstep. With some scuffling, Dean made his way inside of Bobby's cluttered room and pulled out a silver knife. He extended his arm, making sure that Bobby had a good view of what he was about to do. He took the knife and dragged it across his forearm, Bobby seeming to relax at the revelation that no, Dean was not a shape shifter. Bobby pulled him into a tight embrace, soon to quickly be followed by dousing Dean's clear complexion with some holy water; this action earning a groan from Dean, of course. As soon as Dean didn't cry out in pain from the water, Bobby was fully convinced that he had been resurrected. Dean wiped his face after he had proven himself, clearing it from the salt water. Once the men had made their peace, the older Winchester took a seat in a cushion chair and sighed. "So, where's Sam?" he began to inquire.  
"Sam?" Bobby spoke his name, his tone ringing with anger. "Haven't seen that boy in months."  
Dean's eyebrows arched as he leaned forward towards Bobby, trying to make sure he had heard his father figure correctly. "What do you mean you haven't seen him in months?"  
Bobby shrugged simply, his tone harsh. "Well sorry to break it to you, sunshine. But Sam hasn't been the same since you bit it."  
Dean pursed his lips. "What do you mean?"

Bobby sighed and took a swig of beer. "He hasn't called or nothin'. Figure he went out of his way to pull you from the pit."

Dean frowned, eyebrows furrowing together. "You try finding him?"

Bobby was silent.

"Bobby!"

"Well, I figure he don't want t'a be found, boy!"

Dean growled and stood up from his seat. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked over to Bobby's laptop, typing a few things on the keyboard and read the report outloud. "He's in Illinois." Dean sighed, closing the laptop.

"Illinois?" Bobby asked in disbelief, earning a simple nod from the older Winchester, who grabbed Bobby's keys that were left on the table and throwing them to him. "Let's go."  
-

Bobby stood behind the older Winchester as they walked along the corridors of the motel, in search of Sam's room. Dean flashed Bobby a look when they found a room with a bold 209 written in the middle of a heart. With an eyeroll, Dean knocked on the door, eyes widening in surprise as he saw a scantily dressed woman.

"Where is it?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Dean turned to look at Bobby over his shoulder. "Where's what?"  
"

The pizza." The woman stated. She had long, black hair and was dressed in only a tank top and underwear.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I think we may have the wro-" he stopped speaking after he saw his little brother peer from behind the woman.

"Sammy?" Dean's face lit up with a smile.  
Sam motioned for the woman to step aside, as he approached to get a better look at what seemed to be his older brother. His gaze shifted between Dean and Bobby, who nodded.

"It's him, Sam." Bobby confirmed. "Tested it out myself." He chuckled with a smile.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly pulled his older brother into a tight hug, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. "Dean." He took in his brother's scent.

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, burying his face into his chest. "Heya Sammy." he grinned.  
The woman stood off to the side, staring at them with wide, confused eyes. She cleared her throat as Sam pulled back from the embrace, smiling down at his brother happily.  
"Are you two uh-together?" She asked, inquiringly.

Dean shot her a disgusted look, nose wrinkling at the thought of it. "Ew! Gross! He's my brother!" Dean rebutted, giving Sam an awkward side glance. The woman raised her hands up in defense.

"You can uh, go now." Sam smiled awkwardly to her, dismissing her of her duty. She left without another peep.  
Sam waved for Dean and Bobby to come inside of the room, closing the door behind them and turning the lock on the door. Bobby stood by the door while Dean stood in front of him as Sam took a seat on the foot of the bed, staring up at them expectantly. Dean's arms were folded over his chest; now that the formalities had been over with, it was time for him to go into big brother mode. "How'd you do it, Sam? Sell your soul?" he asked, eyebrows not furrowed as he glared down at his brother.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How'd I do what, Dean?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"How'd you get me raised from the pit?" Dean snapped.

Sam's eyebrows wiggled as he tried to understand, he was generally confused as to what Dean was talking about. "I didn't do anything, Dean! I tried, but I couldn't get anywhere. No demon would trade my soul for yours." he frowned.

"You didn't raise me?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to understand.

"Then what did?" Bobby interrupted. The men looked at each other.

"Demon?" Dean asked, gaze fluctuating between Bobby and Sam.

Sam shook his head. "Demons don't have that kind of juice."

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked up at Bobby. "You got any suggestions?"

Bobby shrugged, "We can go see Pamela Barnes. She's an old friend of mine, a psychic."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Bobby, Sam stood up. "You want to go see a damn psychic?" he spat.

Bobby made a gesture with his hand. "You got any other idea on what to do?"

Sam walked over to them. "It's worth a shot." He admitted.

Dean sighed. "We might as well."

Bobby nodded. "I'll go give her a call." He pulled his phone out and left the room to call his dear friend.

Sam and Dean stared at each other in silence. "So how you been?" Dean asked with a crooked smile. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, indicating that Sam couldn't have been doing too bad since he had managed to get a girl back to his room.

Sam rolled his eyes. He had been miserable since Dean died. The girl was only to be a brief distraction. "I've been alright." He smiled softly. "I'm just glad you're back."  
Dean nodded with a smile. "Yeah, me too."

Bobby returned within a few minutes. He closed the door behind him and hung his phone up, sliding it back into his pocket. The two Winchester brothers looked over at him as he walked in.

"She can see us now." Bobby stated, he slid his keys out of his shirt pocket. Dean nodded and gave him a motion that they'd be out as soon as he could. Bobby went out to his car and just as Dean turned to leave, Sam cleared his throat to get Dean's attention.

He took Dean's amulet from around his neck and handed it to him. "I figured you would want this back." He said with a soft smile.  
Dean smiled softly as well, and took it back, putting it around his neck back in its original position. "Yeah, means a lot to me."

Sam nodded and threw Dean the keys to the Impala, smiling widely as he caught them. "Ah, almost forgot!" He kissed the keys and dashed out, soon to be followed by his little brother.

"Hey Sweetheart." Dean grinned widely, letting his hands wrap around the hood of the car as he kissed his perfect car.

Sam rolled his eyes as he slowly approached. "Need a room?" He teased, getting back a grunt in response.

"Oh shut up!" Dean growled and slid off of the hood and went to get into the driver's seat.

Sam smiled and took his usual place in the passenger's seat.  
Dean grinned and turned the music on, blasting AC/DC into the night.  
He sang along and put his foot on the gas, following behind Bobby as they drove about four miles down the interstate.

It didn't take them long before they were at Pamela's house. Bobby was already out and talking with Pamela by the time Dean pulled into the driveway and parked. Once they ceased to move, Dean and Sam got out and walked over to Bobby.

Bobby motioned over at Pamela. "This here is Dean, that's his little brother Sam."  
Pamela grinned at the two brothers and winked at Dean, inviting them inside.

She skipped the normal formalities and brought them to the table where everything was set up. She grabbed a lighter and started to set up the candles. Once the table was perfectly set up, Pamela instructed them to take their seats so they could begin. "Now I just need to touch something our mystery monster touched." She looked over at Dean with a smirk, placing a hand on Dean's thigh, who in turn, kicked the table to get her hands after him.

"Well he sure as hell didn't touch me there!" He snapped.

Pamela smirked more as Dean fidgeted to roll his sleeve up, revealing the burned handprint. Sam and Bobby exchanged a glance, surprised that Dean hadn't said anything before. Their glance didn't last long however, as Pamela put her hand on Dean's shoulder and motioned for all of their hands to be held around in the circle. They all closed their eyes and Pamela began to summon whatever the hell had pulled Dean out. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear to me before this circle." She repeated this a few times before getting a response. The closer Pamela got to a response, the more interaction they got in their session, as a TV had turned on providing feedback. "I invoke, conjure, and command….Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel. I don't scare that easy."

Dean glanced over at Sam. "Castiel?" He mumbled in confusion. Sam shrugged.

"Its name." Pamela explained. "It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela spoke, Dean glanced back at her. The TV produced more and more feedback, making the room shake.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby spoke, worried.

"I almost got it!" Pamela interrupted. All thought of safety had been thrown out of the window at this point, bulb in the light above them even shattered at the high frequency. Within a few moments, the men stared at the roaring flames in the middle of the table as Pamela's jaw dropped into a scream. The whites of her eyes had melted down her cheeks, causing Dean to stand up and rushing over to help her sit up. At the top of her lungs, she screamed for the men to get out, and they scurried away as fast as they had came.

The men drove back to the motel room, gathered in a circle to reconstruct their game plan. The night had fallen as they bickered over what to do, or who to go see, but only resided on nothing being configured. Eventually, the men decided that it would be best to draw up their game plan the next morning and get some shut eye. Dean slept in the same motel room as Sam had the night before, while Bobby went to sleep in his car. During the middle of the night, Sam had did his best to leave the room quietly, but Dean could hear him move, he was wide awake. Dean was unable to close his eyes, flashbacks of hell painting his lids as a movie screen of all the torture of hell played on repeat. The screams rang into his ear, as if he were sitting next to a stereo. Once Sam had left in the Impala, Dean rolled over on his side and grabbed his phone. "Bobby? It's Dean." He paused as he waited for a response. "Let's go summon this son of a bitch."

Bobby and Dean has scouted the area before they reached Sam's motel previously during the day, and had found the right place to summon whatever form of Hell's bitch this was going to turn out to be. It was an abandoned warehouse just off the side of the road. The men promptly got to work once they had broken the door open. Bobby went straight for the several bottles of black spray paint that they had bought, taking to the walls to paint every sigil he knew. Dean, on the other hand, conjured a potion that would spring the bitch inside. Once the potion was made, Dean got the weapons cleaned, filled, and ready for whatever it was that they would have to kill. With a nod from Bobby signaling that he was ready, Dean began the summoning.

Nothing happened.

"You sure you did it right?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Dean could speak, the entire building began to rattle. The shutters that had been placed on top of the building started to tear off, a loud bang smashing against the building. The duo grabbed their weapons and moved to the back of the building as the doors of the warehouse blew open with hurricane force winds, a shadowed man stepping through. Dean and Bobby exchanged glances, quickly pulling the triggers on their rifles to shoot the bitch. Nothing. The man walked closer, seeming unfazed by the bullets. Lights shattered as the man stepped through. Dean froze, his eyes widening. "Jimmy?" He asked, in disbelief.

The man shook his head, pressing his index and middle finger to Bobby's head, making him fall to the floor in a faint.

Dean couldn't move. "W-Who are you then?"

The man's voice was deep, gravely even. "I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.

Dean scoffed. "Well I figured that much." he paused as his eyebrows furrowed. His heart hurt. "Why are you wearing Jimmy Novak as a meatsuit?" he grabbed a knife from behind him.

The man tilted his head. "My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord."

Interesting, he was Heaven's bitch...

Dean scoffed once more. He took a step forward and lunged the knife where Jimmy's heart would be.

Castiel removed the knife nonchalantly. "We need to talk."

Dean frowned. "Not until you give me a valid reason as to why you're using my b-my friend's body."

Castiel squinted his eyes. "Because it is the only way you would listen to me." the man stated.

Dean shot him a glare. "Listen to you?"

Castiel nodded. "My other attempts to reach you didn't seem to work."

Dean was intrigued now. "You mean all that screechin'-that was you?"

"Some people have the ability to just hear my speech, I thought you would have it. I was wrong."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah? And what makes you think I will listen?"

Castiel looked at him sternly. "Because we need your help."

He scoffed. "My help?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "So just for shits and giggles, if I were to buy into this angel crap, why'd you do it?"

Castiel licked his lips. He could sense Jimmy's presence around Dean. All of Jimmy's emotions, all of his memories, everything poured into Castiel. "Good things do happen."

Dean's eyes were starting to get puffy. He was staring right at Jimmy, but a completely different soul was inside. "Yeah well, not in my experience, pal." His voice choked.

Jimmy urged Castiel to step forward, as if he was completely in control of his own body once again. "What's the matter?" Jimmy tilted his head. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel could feel Jimmy's heart break, as he could sense what Dean would respond with.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."


End file.
